


Daddy's Forbidden Love

by RumblyStomach



Category: Keith Batista, Meghan Tonjes
Genre: BBS, Bumble - Freeform, Depressing, Dylan - Freeform, F/M, Kyle - Freeform, Masturbate, OKCupid, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Sad, The Weeknd, Tinder, adventures in roommating, baby margot - Freeform, batista - Freeform, cry after orgasm, daddy keith, dumb motherfucker, hopeless, keith batista - Freeform, mama tonjes, meghan tonjes - Freeform, roommatepod, secret, the fuckening, tonjes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Tonjes/Batista fic. Inspired by Meghan Tonjes and Keith Batista's podcast, Adventures in Roommating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5/19/2016 - 
> 
> THEY READ IT ON THE PODCAST SO EXCITED!  
> Episode 149 of Adventures in Roommating   
> I'll make some edits to the story when I'm not an exhausted sack o' shit.

_(Intro Music –_ [ _Black by Pearl Jam_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs-XZ_dN4Hc) _)_

 

Meghan Tonjes and Keith Batista were recording a very special episode of the roommate pod featuring a Fanfiction about the bbs Dylan and Kyle.

While the fictional Dylan and Kyle were getting some, Keith wished he could be getting some too. Keith had quite the crush on his roommate. He knew it could never work out between them; they were both looking for totally different things, and even if they _could_ hookup even _one time_ , it wouldn’t make sense to throw away such a great friendship for just some fling.

So Keith kept this secret to quiet, hiding it away in the dustiest and most far off corner of his mind.

Until the nighttime that is; when the two went to their own rooms to go to bed, Keith would stay awake in the long evening hours just thinking of her. One wall over, _one fucking wall_ is the girl Keith wanted. She wasn’t in New York, she wasn’t on Tinder or OKcupid or Bumble or any of those hopeless dating apps. The girl Keith wanted, no, _needed_ , was here in LA. _One wall over._ He doubted Meghan ever thought of him as any more than a friend.

But in his dreams, Meghan was all over him. In his fantasies she’d kiss him long and deep and they’d make love through the night. Keith would take all the times they’d talk about blowjobs and sex on the podcast and just imagine what it felt like to have Meghan’s lips on his member, swirling her tongue around the head, even letting it tickle the back of her throat.

But alas, as Keith climaxed and collapsed next to the imaginary Meghan’s exhausted body, the fantasy would melt away and Keith would find himself in a puddle of his own mess, crying himself to sleep.

Back in the present, Keith was listening intently to Meghan’s voice as the story flowed forth. As the words of the steamy fanfiction left Meghan’s mouth, Keith could feel himself growing in his shorts. He let his mind replace the names of the featured bbs with his and Meghan’s. He put on an unsure smile and the classic “omg what the fuck am I hearing” expression, while in his mind, his dick was deep in Meghan’s throat.

“ ‘…was kinda hot and kinda gross at the same time.’” After the story was finished with multiple fits of giggles and silly reactions, the conversation topics moved to different things until eventually the end of the podcast arrived.

Keith’s favorite part of the podcast was here, The Fuckening. While he wasn’t actually fucking Meghan as he so wished he could, he could joke around about it with her.

( _Now Playing –_[Rolling Stone by The Weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORVz_qeKgvg))

Meghan read off the ten dollar reward group at a rapid fire pace,“…Becca Shroder, Megan Louis, Miranda Christie—”

“Ooh, yeah, girl…” and “Yeah keep doing that.” Keith softly interjected as Meghan’s sultry voice met his ears.

“…Haley Samsel,  Demara Excel, Claira Martin, Angela Manos, John Morlock, Amy Hines, Ross McFee, Emily Turner Hegman, and our final homage to Elizabeth Dole-Whip Doles!” Meghan finished.

Keith admired his friend as she closed up the podcast with the usual explanation of where the Patreon money goes and how to submit questions for them to answer on the show.

He just wished from the very bottom of his loving heart, that he could share his feelings with Meghan. He wished could hold her and cuddle with her in the night, kiss her and love her like no one else could.

So close, yet so far.

**Author's Note:**

> During the podcast episode it was actually Keith who was reading the fic but I switched the roles cuz I do what I please.


End file.
